


Restless

by determinedaway



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Brotzly - Freeform, Dghda, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/determinedaway/pseuds/determinedaway
Summary: Person B is really tired, but Person A is super, super energetic and loud. Trying to get Person A to shut up, Person B kisses Person A.





	Restless

"Did you see that? How I solved the case with such brilliance? Aren't you proud for your friend, Todd?" Dirk was emitting excitment, but it failed to reach his friend, who was barely standing.

  
Todd was on the verge of passing out when he dragged himself to the comfortable couch. If his body had feelings, it would have fallen in love with that one couch.

  
The adventure he had endured that day seemed like a bad dream, but his weariness was living proof that indicated the exact opposite. Why he had agreed to assist Dirk with the irrational 'plan', he had no idea. But it seemed that he was dragged along in every case his friend was so determined to solve.

  
Seeing how energetic Dirk's behavior was at the moment, he knew that resting was not an activity likely to come soon.

  
"I mean, who would have guessed that maze of connections? Well, you could say that thatI'm quite skilled at connecting things," his voice wasn't giving any signs of exhaustion and Todd wondered if he was with the same Dirk an hour before.

 

Todd decided it was time to act, or he would never earn a peaceful moment of relaxation he so much desired.

  
"I was chased by deadly dogs in a forest, can you let me rest for a single moment, Dirk? Please," he finally managed to say, but his effort turned out to be futile. Dirk was glancing around the room, completely ignoring him, his expression now sceptical, and Todd surely wasn't cursing the universe right there and then.

  
He watched as the man paced around the room, tangling his hands and then untangling them, and Todd wished that he would remain like that for a long time, and closed his eyes. The couch usually wasn't fitting for naps, but Todd would sleep wherever at that point.

  
His calm moment was over in less than five seconds, as a loud "Aha!" echoed through the room.

  
"What is it now?"

  
"I found the answer to that puzzle, it was quite easy actually, well, not that easy, but we could have just googled it! Who cares though, now that we found out the answer on our own. Well, on my own...but do you want me to explain it to you? Okay, listen carefully..."

  
He had to admit, those stuff are fascinating, when it is the right time. But as Dirk continued talking and talking, a lump turned on over Todd's head, an idea reached his brain, one he had thought about before, but couldn't act on it.

  
So he glanced discreetly on his friend's face, more specifically, his lips. Fantasizing forever was definately not what Todd wanted, so with the help of the universe-or just his carelessness, he stood up beside him and entwined their lips to hear a surprised gasp from the speaker.

  
At first, Todd was fearful of having commited a horrible mistake, and Dirk appeared to be hesistant. However, there was no reason for them to be concerned, as they realized not long after, when their world fell away as they continued with the passionate kiss.

 

Todd pulled the man closer to him and Dirk, not knowing where to put his hands, clumsily touched Todd's back.

  
"Isn't it better when you're not talking?"

  
"When you put it that way..."


End file.
